Pyramid/Quotes
Opening Spiels OPENING SPIEL ($10,000 Pyramid Only): "Keep your eye on this spot, for you are about to see one celebrity and one contestant step into this circle, for a chance to win $10,000, in less than a minute. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the $10,000 Pyramid. Today's Special Guests are: (insert names of celebrities)." OPENING SPIEL (1970s through 1980s): (Clips of past bonus round winners $50,000 and $100,000) "(From Television City in Hollywood,) This is the $10,000/$20,000/New $25,000/$50,000/$100,000 Pyramid. Today's special guests are: (insert names of celebrities)." OPENING SPIEL (1991): "This is the Winner's Circle. This is where someone is guaranteed to win $100,000. From Television City in Hollywood, this is The $100,000 Pyramid. Today, our special guests are: (insert names of celebrities)." OPENING SPIEL (alternate) (1991): "If someone gets to the top of this pyramid in (less than) XX seconds... they could go on to win $100,000. From Television City in Hollywood... this is The $100,000 Pyramid. Today... our special guests are (insert names of celebrities)." OPENING TOURNAMENT SPIEL (1991): "The first one of these players to make it up to the top of the pyramid in (less than) 60 seconds will walk away with $100,000 in cash. From Television City in Hollywood... this is The $100,000 Pyramid Tournament Week. Today... our special guests are (insert names of celebrities)." HOST INTRODUCTION A: "And (now) here's your host, Dick Clark/Bill Cullen/John Davidson/Mike Richards/Michael Strahan!" HOST INTRODUCTION B: "Your host is Dick Clark/John Davidson!" OPENING SPIEL (2002-2004): "(insert names of celebrities), today on Pyramid. And now, here's the host of Pyramid, Donny Osmond!" OPENING SPIEL (2012): "From Studio City, California, this is The Pyramid. Today's special guests are: (insert names of celebrities)." OPENING SPIEL (2016): "From the ABC Studios in New York, this is The $100,000 Pyramid. Tonight's celebrity guests are: (insert names of celebrities)." Catchphrases "This is the Winner's Circle. The person who goes to the Winner's Circle is worth $10,000, second time worth $25,000." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (about the Winner's Circle) "If you were one of the three people who gets all the way to the top of the Pyramid, (in the least/shortest amount/length of time,) you will be qualified to compete for an additional $100,000 in just a few weeks." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (about the Winner's Circle Tournament qualification during the $100,000 Pyramid) "We guaranteed that someone/somebody will win $100,000 in cold hard cash. We'll keep going 'til someone/somebody does." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (giving to the tournament disclaimer on the $100,000 Pyramid) "These are the subjects/categories: (insert six categories)." - Pyramid host (to reveal the six categories for the Pyramid Round) "We have a 7-11 in play. If you come up with 7 out of 7, you'll win $1,100 in bonus money." - Dick Clark (about the 7-11 in Round 1; began in April 1983 on the (New) $25,000 Pyramid, and carried over into the $100,000 Pyramid in September 1985) "We have a Mystery 7 in play. If you come up with 7 out of 7, you'll win (insert prize/trip)." - Dick Clark (about the Mystery 7 in Round 2; began in April 1984 on the (New) $25,000 Pyramid, and carried over into the $100,000 Pyramid in September 1985) "Hidden somewhere around is a 7-11. You'll win $1,100 if you get all 7." - John Davidson (about 7-11 in Round 1 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays in 1991) "Hidden somewhere around is a Mystery 7. You'll win (insert prize/trip) if you get all 7." - John Davidson (about Mystery 7 in Round 2 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and in Round 1 on Tuesdays and Wednesdays in 1991) "Describe to your partner/for player/these things (insert the meaning about the category). These are (insert the meaning of the category)." - Dick Clark/Mike Richards "Remember, if you give an unacceptable clue, you'll hear this sound... (cuckoo)." - John Davidson "Ready, GO!" - Dick Clark (when the 30 sec clock is on the screen) ”Behind one of these is a Mystery 7. If you win that in 30 seconds, you will win a (magical/wonderful) trip." - Dick Clark/John Davidson/Michael Strahan (about the Mystery 7) "Remember, if you get 7 out of 7, you win (Mystery 7 prize). You don't know the common bond, until after the category is played. Here's your 30 seconds. Ready, (and) GO!" - Dick Clark/John Davidson/Michael Strahan (when the Mystery 7 is played) "Do you wanna give or receive?" - Dick Clark/John Davidson/Mike Richards (whenever the final two categories were left to be chosen, and during the Tiebreaker) "We have a tie, and we're going to a Tiebreaker. Let's wipe/clear/erase the scoreboard. (insert contestant), you've got words that begin with the letter (insert letter) or the letter (insert letter)." - Pyramid host when the game is tied after completion of the Pyramid Round "We're in a 21-21 situation. The first person to break the tie wins $5,000." - Dick Clark "Describe these words that begin with the letter (insert letter)." - Pyramid host (during the Tiebreaker) "Let's go to the Winner's Circle, and try for (insert money amount)." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (when the team goes to the Winner's Circle at the start of a commercial break) "You must give only a list of the things that fit the subject." - Dick Clark "If you hear this noise: (buzzer) something has gone wrong, and we'll talk about it after the time runs out." — Dick Clark in early episodes of The New $25,000 Pyramid, before the Winner's Circle "Next." — Dick Clark when the giver passes on a category and goes to the next one in the Winner's Circle (He also uses that phrase on his appearance with his partner when he got stuck during the Winner's Circle on the Donny Osmond version from 2002) "(buzzer) Go ahead/Keep going. I'll tell you later." — Dick Clark when the giver blurts out on a category during the Winner's Circle "(insert contestant), you're going for (insert money amount). To win it all, you must name all six subjects on the Pyramid in less than 60 seconds. (insert celebrity), the rule is you allow to give only the list that fit the subject. If you use a description, mentioned any part of the answer, you'll hear this sound... (buzz-buzz)." - John Davidson (explaining the Winner's Circle) "Studio audience, absolute silence, please. Do not help out or say anything! Don't anyone move!" - Dick Clark (before the Winner's Circle starts, usually used when going for $100,000) "(insert contestant) and (insert celebrity), I'll give you a few seconds to think it over." - Dick Clark (to give the contestant and the celebrity either 5, 10 or 15 seconds to think it over before the Winner's Circle starts, usually used when going for $100,000) "Audience, very quiet please. This is very important for (insert names)." - John Davidson (before the Winner's Circle starts, usually used when going for $100,000) "For (insert money amount), (you have 60 seconds.) Here is your first subject. GO!" - Dick Clark/John Davidson (at the start of the Winner's Circle) "HURRY!" - Dick Clark (reminding the players to speed-up during the Winner's Circle) "(insert name), you said (insert part of the category or describing category). So, they buzzed/zapped you." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (after a Winner's Circle loss, trying to give an unacceptable clue) "Would (insert possible clue) have been acceptable for (insert missed category)?" - Dick Clark (after a Winner's Circle loss, trying to give the perfect clues to missed or passed categories, followed by a judge's bell for an acceptable clue or a buzzer for an unacceptable clue) "This is the Winner's Circle, where you have to conquer this big Pyramid, and the first time making it there is worth $10,000; the second time is worth $15,000 for a total of/the full $25,000. If you do that, you'll then became to qualify for the Tournament worth $100,000. But in order to conquer this big Pyramid in the Winner's Circle, you have to conquer this small Pyramid off to my right/left with the following six categories. They are: (insert six categories)." - Donny Osmond "Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna give you 20 seconds to describe six words or phrases, that relates to a particular category you selected on this Pyramid off to my right/left. Now, remember, no part of an answer can be in your description. You can't say 'Starts with...', 'Rhymes with...', or 'Sounds like...'. If you do any of those, you'll hear this sound... (burble) You don't wanna hear that. If you get stuck, say 'Pass', and if the time permits, you can come back to it. The team with the most points goes to the Winner's Circle." - Donny Osmond "SUPER SIX! (Insert contestant), if you get all 6 right in 20 seconds, I'll/I will give you (insert prize/trip). (And I'm also gonna give one to today's Super Six Sweepstakes Winner, (insert name) of/from (city, state). He/She watches us/Pyramid on (insert local affiliate station) in (insert city).)" - Donny Osmond (when the Super Six is on the screen, and in Season 2, a Super Six Sweepstakes home viewer winner is added on the map display) "20 seconds on the clock. Ready, GO!" - Donny Osmond (when the 20 sec timer is on the screen) "60 seconds on the clock. Ready, GO!" - Donny Osmond (at the start of the Winner's Circle) "Welcome/Now, back to Pyramid! With your host/And once again, Donny Osmond!" - John Cramer (after the commercial break) "Now, back to the Winner's Circle, with the host of Pyramid, Donny Osmond!" - John Cramer (when it's time for the Winner's Circle after the show's commercial break has ended) "You played a great game! Congratulations!" - Donny Osmond "Each of you will play three categories on The Pyramid. There are seven items in each. And if you get 7 out of 7/all 7 correctly in 30 seconds, we'll give you $500 instant cash, and we add $5,000 to your Winner's Circle Bank. The Winner's Circle starts at $10,000, so if you play this game perfectly, you'll be playing for $25,000." - Mike Richards. "30 seconds on the clock. Ready, GO!" - Mike Richards (when the 30 sec timer is on the screen) "Unlike the previous rounds, you can't use your hands, no prepositions, use only lists. And if you get stuck, you can pass and come back to it if there's time left. Let's dim the lights. Give me 60 seconds on the clock, please. For (insert total Winner's Circle" bank), here's your first subject. GO!" - Mike Richards "You must give a list of clues that fit the subject. If you give an illegal clue, you hear this sound... (buzz-buzz), but don't stop, just keep going." - Michael Strahan ”For XX,XXX/XXX,XXX, here‘s the first subject, GO!” - Michael Strahan Taglines "For now, (I'm) Dick Clark, (hand salute) so long." - Dick Clark "For winning today's Mystery 7, (insert contestant), you will receive (insert prize/trip). (insert description of a prize/trip)." - Pyramid announcer (about the Mystery 7 prize that the contestant has won in Round 2 during the 80s and 90s version) "(And) For playing two Perfect Games, (insert contestants) will get (insert trip). (insert description of a trip)." - Pyramid announcer (about Perfect 21 trip that the contestant has won both rounds during the 80s and 90s version) "Some of our contestants will receive... (insert prizes)." - Pyramid announcer (1970s through 1990s) "Thanks for watching us here on Pyramid! I'm Donny Osmond! See you next time, bye bye!"- Donny Osmond "Promotional consideration provided by..." - John Cramer Category:Pyramid Category:Quotes & Catchphrases